


When Talking Is Against Your Best Interests

by GleefulMayhem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Chemistry, Dialogue, First Kiss, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, Sherlock's POV, Teenagers, alternating pov, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock helps John study for a test and thinks too much for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Talking Is Against Your Best Interests

“What is your mother making for dinner tonight?”

“Chicken and beans?  I don’t know, Sherlock, but you can’t come over, I’m busy.”

“Busy studying for the chemistry test tomorrow, I know.  Which is why I’ll be there.  And if I’m there, your mother is going to make me eat.”

“You don’t even take chemistry!”

“Because in elementary I had a private tutor and tested out.  I’ll be there by six.”

 

* * *

 

You’re there by five, but only because Mycroft was being annoying and making you cruddy tea.  

And you won’t let Mycroft tell you otherwise.  

 

* * *

 

“John, do you even know what a nucleic bond is?”

“Erm... No, no I do not.”

“And that is why I’m here.”

****

* * *

 

Ignorance is never “endearing”; it is only a harsh reminder of why you don’t bother with people and their pathetic normality and their even sadder remedial expectations.  Except, with John, it comes close.  

Not to say John is endearing, just that his ignorance isn’t as harsh as everyone else’s.  

****

* * *

 

“Fantastic, John!”

“Has my stupidity managed to exceed your expectations?”

“Once more, fantastic!  You’re really getting the hang of it.”

****

* * *

 

What were you ever thinking.  Even loyal, sentimental John makes you cry for humanity.  

Since when were “loyal” and “sentimental” anything but disgusting?

More research needed.  

****

* * *

 

“Brilliant, John!”

“What’ve I done wrong now?!”

“Your proficiency in this subject is much greater than I would have expected in a mere two hours.”

“...Oh.  Thank you, Sherlock.”

****

* * *

 

When he blushes, you find yourself amazed that someone so tan could turn so red.  You don’t blush like that.  

The colour reminds you of some fungal spores from the other day.  You could tell John about how fascinating they were, but John really should finish reading the paragraph first.  

****

* * *

 

“There’s a high chance you will pass tomorrow’s test.”

“And a higher one that I’ll sleep through it.  Goodnight, Sherlock.”

“Goodnight, John.  Goodnight, Mrs. Watson!  Thank you for the beans!”

“You hate Mum’s beans.”

“Yes, but I have a soft spot for the Watsons’ sentimental touch.  Again, goodnight, John.”

****

* * *

 

A slip.

You are too well-rested and well-fed for that to be an excuse.  Best to leave and hope John wasn’t paying attention.  

You don’t let his eyes catch yours when you look back.  

****

* * *

 

“A hundred percent!  Brilliant!”

“Have you recently taken on narcissism or...?”

“No, you; you’re brilliant, Sherlock!  I’ve been nearly failing chemistry for months and your tutoring has got me a hundred percent.”

“You had the potential, you just needed a reason to pay attention.  Now, a congratulatory tea has been made already by Mycroft at my place.  I suggest we go to yours.”

****

* * *

 

The door to John’s house opens with your spare key and he makes tea as you get blankets.  The mood changed as the two of you walked home (home?  surely, this is John’s home, not yours) and you can’t help but feel irked that you don’t know how or why.  

You wrap yourself in the largest blanket, which leaves you looking like a wad of cotton with a head so you open it so John can sit next to you.  You’ll question this out of character willingness to be close at another time, one when John hasn’t just come up with the tea and biscuits.  

He takes the spot you’ve wordlessly offered and hands over the tea.  Even the maid from your childhood never made tea this good.  Sometimes, you find, John makes you believe in magic.  

The rain outside lets you snuggle closer without feeling guilty, but you find yourself eating a few biscuits anyway, just so John doesn’t get mad.  

John looks up at you questioningly.  “Sher-”

“Sh...”

He closes his mouth and looks away.  His pulse quickens; what could be on his mind now?

You close your eyes.  The mess that is John’s room has too much to tell for you to hear the answers behind his accelerated pulse.  

He kisses your jaw and it all makes sense.  

But then it doesn’t.  What if he tries to grab your face, or worse, slip a hand down your pants?  You’re not prepared, not ready, not willing, not-

John rests his head on your shoulder.  You wait a few seconds before wrapping the blanket tighter around the two of you.  

Perhaps John knows more than he lets on.  

 


End file.
